Fishing for Ghosts
by ghostanimal
Summary: After catching Dani Phantom, Jack and Maddie devise a plan to use her as bait in order to catch the infamous Danny Phantom. Warning: Slow Updates
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

><p><strong>I am sooooo sorry. My mom found me out, and I was sent away. In that time, my computer hard drive was completely wiped and all my online fanfiction documents completely expired. Then I learned that somebody stole my USB, which had a copy. I also haven written in so long, and the combination of loosing all of my 13 years of work has made me feel completely depressed and motivationaless. I'll continue the other fanfics when I get my writing juices flowing. <strong>

**Life hates me.**

* * *

><p>Jack and Maddie stared at the young girl they caught. She bore a strong similarity to the infamous ghost boy the couple had been chasing after for nearly five years. So strong a similarity that, even though she had been denying the facts for nearly two hours know, they were very certain of their relationship. Siblings, cousins, something along those lines. Jack had suggested that she was a crazy fan that recently died, but Maddie assured him that she did not just have the white hair and glowing emerald eyes, along with a similar wardrobe, but they had the same nose, smile and annoyingly spunky attitude. After some more observations of the young ghost girl, Jack was forced to agree with his wife. She looked exactly like Danny Phantom. A cuter, more innocent and feminine version of him.<p>

"What should we do with her?" Jack had asked, once they made sure she was securely locked up in a cage, upstairs as the couple sipped coffee.

"What do you mean?" Maddie replied questioningly as she put the mug to her lips.

"I mean, she hasn't really done anything wrong," he began.

"That we know of," Maddie corrected.

"Right. But she hasn't really done anything, this is the first time we've even seen the ghost," Jack tried to approach their situation logically. Maddie knew where Jack was coming from. This ghost seemed innocent. And adorable. She seemed to possess a charm of a girl scout girl trying to sell cookies; you can't just resist or say no to her. The very thought of turning her down when she offered the cookies made you feel guilty and you would take out your wallet and indulge on delicious girl scout cookies.

Only this wasn't a girl scout. This was a ghost girl, one that was very likely to be related to the infamous Danny Phantom, wanted by Amity Park for various crimes. She was very young looking, no older than thirteen. Was it possible that she was just a little girl, or was her innocent look hiding demonic behavior. Was she just a cuter, younger and completely innocent version of Danny Phantom, or an equally dangerous threat to their town and family?

Maddie was right. They shouldn't take chances on something they didn't know about. This wasn't just a lottery, a this was a high stakes poker game. The question was what to do with her. Should they dissect her? Did she have any information they could threaten out of her? But she was so young, cute and innocent looking. Neither was sure if they could torture or dissect a girl that reminded them so much of Jazz at that age.

"We can't let emotions get in the way," Maddie informed Jack. "We have to approach this logically and make the best of the situation that was handed to us. We have a girl that is very likely to be related to Danny Phantom. The question is, what to do with her."

"I'm sure she has some information on ghosts that we don't know about," Jack spoke thoughtfully as he dunked some cookies into his coffee and ate them greedily. "We could press and threaten some information out of her."

"Sounds good," Maddie agreed after taking another sip. She took a cookie from Jack's plate and carefully munched it. An idea hit her. "We could use her as bait."

"Bait?" Jack questioned.

"To catch the ghost boy. If they're truly related in any way, he'd risk anything to save her. He pretends to save all these townspeople, so he would move quicker and obviously try harder to rescue a family member, even if it was an obvious trap."

Jack grinned.

"Sounds good!" he chirped as he immediately jumped up from the table."I'll get to work."

He quickly grabbed the rest of the cookies from the plate and ran down into the basement. Maddie smiled as she calmly stood, still holding her coffee mug. She picked up Jack's coffee mug and filled both of them up before following her husband downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

**Who knew watching DP on Nicktoons would slap me in the face and give me inspiration? Hopefully, the more I watch, the more inspiration I shall get. Sorry this is short, but meh. It's something.  
><strong>

**I WILL FINISH ALL MY DP FICS EVEN IF IT KILLLLSSSS MEEEE.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The bait was put on the hook. The hook was placed just within reach of the ghost boy. Now it was just time for said ghost boy to take the bite.<p>

Maddie looked out the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle at the ghost girl who was staring blankly at her through the window. For the sake of the plan, Maddie was driving.

"You fly off, we'll know," she warned the ghost girl. Dani nodded slowly, glancing down at the tracking device they put around her ankle.  
>"Good, now help us catch a ghost boy."<p>

Dani shot off into the air and began to float slow enough for the Fentons to be able to follow. Maddie carefully pulled out of their driveway and followed the girl in the air.

Finally, a fool-proof plan to capture the ghost boy. The endless hunting, the countless hours building the weapons, the neverending plans as to what they would do when they found him. It would all pay off once they finally had him in their hands. This time, he wouldn't escape. They had the girl to their advantage. They had to be related. She didn't dress like him, she was a younger mirror image of the ghost boy. They looked so much alike, and the most she compared the two, the more familiar they seemed. The two ghosts reminded her of somebody she knew, somebody close. But she could not put her finger on it.

Upon asking Jack, he seemed completely confused at who they could possibly look like. He wondered if she was thinking about the old neighbors, the entire family having been killed in a car crash about six years before. Couldn't be, for the girl was the elder and the boy was younger. The ghost boy looked older than the ghost girl.

Suddenly, Dani rushed faster. Maddie stepped a tad harder on the gas pedal to catch up. She smiled and nudged Jack when she looked out the window to see Dani all but glomp the ghost boy. Jack immediately pulled out a weapon when Maddie pulled over to park off the side of the street.

The Fentons scrambled out, and Maddie gripped her weapon tightly. Their prey had taken the bait quicker than Jack all the cookies in the cookie jar.

"I'll get it hun," she told him gently when he clumsily pointed his gun into the sky. Jack looked depressed until she told him of the cookies in the back of the Fenton RV, which he eagerly rushed towards.

Pointing her weapon into the sky expertly, she had Phantom in her sights. She could faintly hear Dani talk to the ghost boy about teenager things. Dumpty Humpty. Comics. Jokes.

With a pull of the trigger, a net shot out and wrapped itself around the ghost boy, making him flail his arms around as he fell. Dani caught the net and gently brought it to the ground to avoid his injury from the fall.

"Danny, I'm so sorry," Maddie heard her whimper. "They caught me and said that I needed to cooperate if I didn't want to get dissected and you always seem to know what to do when we get into this kind of thing and I wasn't sure what else to do so I went along with it and they put this tracking devi-"

"It's okay Dani," the ghost boy gently interrupted her. The ghost girl sniffed and wiped her eyes. "We'll be fine. We've escaped these things before."

"But you won't escape this time, ghost punk!" Jack declared loudly as he munched on a cookie, his weapon raised in the other hand. The ghost teens winced when Jack shot his gun off in the air, hitting and blasting a huge hole in a billboard advertising Vlad for the next mayor election.

"Jack, sweetie, can you help me put them in the back?" Maddie asked, gesturing to the ghosts.

"On it baby!"

* * *

><p>Dani was put in a ghost box. It was completely clear, but also completely sealed. It allowed her room to float, but she had decided against that and sat cross-legged on the floor. Danny was strapped to the lab table. Maddie made a makeshift strap for his legs when he began to kick around using the ghost-proof belt her son had refused to wear. She didn't understand, why would her son refuse a belt that kept his pants up and yet also protected him against ghosts? It was only a little embarrassing, but safety first!<p>

"Any luck Dani?" Danny asked hopefully. The Fenton adults were upstairs, getting coffee and eating before their long night of what he assumed was dissecting.

"I'm completely trapped," she reported sadly. "You?"

"I would be free if Mom didn't use the stupid belt she tried to give me," he growled, struggling against his binds. Dani unsuccessfully held back a snicker, earning a Look from Danny. "This is serious!"

"I know, I know!" she said, throwing arms up in defense. "Sorry."

"Alright ecto-scum," Jack's voice called out as he all but ran down the stairs. Danny had always wondered how his dad's large form moved that quickly. "Are you ready for dissection?"

Danny's face paled, and Dani immediately threw her hands over her eyes. Jack laughed.

"We're not dissecting just yet," Maddie reminded her husband.

"Then what are you going to do with us?" Danny asked, only to wince heavily when Maddie shined a bright light in his eyes.

"We want answers, ghost!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's been forever. No need to remind me. I'm not really sure where to go with this, as if will Dani and Danny just escape within another chapter or two or should I make this into a longer, fuller story. Let me know what you'd like.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Answers?" Danny echoed, squinting his eyes until they were practically shut. Maddie soon shined the light away, but still on him. He opened his eyes, blinking rapidly before his parents came into focus. "What do you want to know?"<p>

Jack set up the video camera and aimed it towards the ghost boy so that they could record his answers for later. He gave his wife the signal when it began to record.

"Who are you?" Maddie began.

"Pardon?" Danny replied, giving her a strange look. She slammed her fists on the table, making him jump.

"_Who are you?_" she hissed. "Before you died?"

"I…I…don't…remember," Danny lied. Maddie gave him a look as if she didn't believe him, but didn't press it any further.

"Why do you attack the town, spook?" Jack asked. Danny directed his attention towards him. He was eating a cookie that was in one hand and taking gulps of milk from a mug in the other.

"I don't!" he protested. "I protect it!"

"Give up the act, ghost boy, nobody here believes you!" Maddie snapped.

"I believe him!" Dani called out. Maddie looked over her shoulder at the girl.

"Nobody that's _alive_ here believes you," she corrected herself. "Of course a naïve little sister believes her older brother."

"Brother?" Dani asked, looking at the ghost hunters in surprise.

"Well, if you aren't brother and sister, what are you?" Jack wondered.

"No," Danny spoke up. "She's my sister, and I love my sister."

He looked towards Dani, giving her a smile which she happily returned. The ghost hunters missed the significance of this.

"Do you have any other relatives?" Maddie asked, interrupting the moment.

"No," he replied truthfully. Danny Fenton had relatives. Maddie shined the light in his eyes. "I swear, Danielle's the only relative I know!"

Maddie shined the light away.

"Back to the before question," Maddie changed the subject. "Why do you attack the town?"

"I told you!" Danny yelled, struggling against his binds. "I don't!"

"Then explain the Mayor incident!" Jack challenged.

"He was overshadowed!" Danny insisted. Maddie gave him a look of annoyance and disbelief, but motioned for him to continue. "I accidently broke a law, a really minor and dumb law I should add, and this jailer ghost, Walker, sentenced me to a thousand years in prison. I…I ended up causing a riot and broke out. He was getting revenge by making the town hate me, making me a prisoner in my own home."

Maddie looked a bit thoughtful at this.

"I believe that," she said, surprising her husband and son.

"You do?" Jack and Danny asked in unison.

"Yes," Maddie confirmed. "But you're still horrible for skipping out on your jail sentence." Danny gave a groan. He couldn't win. "If you were really a good ghost, you would have served your time and moved on. A thousand years means nothing to a ghost."

"I broke out because it was unfair and unjust!" Danny explained. "Would you like to be in prison for a thousand years for being in possession of a box?"

"What's in the box?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," he said, shrugging his shoulders the best he could. "It was just a box. Nothing inside, nothing written on it. Just owning that little, no bigger than a five by seven post office box got me a thousand years in prison. How is that fair? I have every right to protest an unfair justice and legal system, no matter if I'm alive or dead or in the Ghost Zone or the human world."

"…He's got a point," Jack admitted to Maddie. She looked lost in thought, trying to process this. They all sat in silence for a few minutes before Maddie lit up and began to question again.

"What about the robberies? You know, when that creepy circus was in town?" Maddie asked. Jack perked up, remembering this. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Did you not listen to the news? About how the circus owner was in possession of all the stolen items?" Danny asked. Maddie's eyes grew wide. She hadn't watched the news, she was too busy punishing her son and his friends. "He was controlling ghosts to do his bidding."

"Jack, did you watch the news?" Maddie asked her husband. He shook his head no.

"It's on at the same time _Ghost Hunters_ is," he replied. Maddie moved over to the computer and turned it on.

"Whatcha doing?" Jack asked.

"Confirming the story," Maddie replied.

Ten minutes of awkwardly waiting later, Maddie finally turned off the computer and stood.

"Well?"

Maddie sighed and nodded towards her husband, acknowledging that it was confirmed.

Dani smiled from her position. Danny was doing beautifully, and the ghost hunters were in shambles. Their defenses were falling apart. They had so heavily assumed that the ghost boy would crack under what he'd done, never expecting him to have a solid story with no contradictions that they could pick apart and show him how horrible he truly was.

"How come you attacked us during the mayor's incident?" Jack questioned. Maddie gave him a look of relief at his question. A question that could get them their composure back.

"I thought you were overshadowed," Danny replied simply. "Almost everybody was overshadowed during that time, I figured you would be too."

"How do you explain fighting all the ghosts, yet being one?" Maddie asked.

"They're destroying my hometown," he replied.

"But you do the same," Maddie argued.

"No, I don't, it just happens during a fight, I never intend for it!" Danny argued back.

"But why are you here?" she pressed.

"To protect my hometown!" Danny nearly yelled back.

"I'm going to pretend you are protecting the town for a minute," Maddie began. Danny gave a small glare. "Humor you. Why are you protecting the town?"

"Because my family is here! My friends are here!" he snapped. He remembered his earlier words, he added, "Even though I don't remember who my family nor my friends are, I remember that they live here."

Silence fell over the room. Maddie and Jack went from constant glances to the ghost boy, to staring at each other in a quiet conversation. Years of marriage gave them the ability to communicate without speaking.

"What kind of powers do you have?" Jack wondered, breaking the silence. Danny seemed relieved at the non-personal question.

"I can fly, create ecto-blasts and shields, ghost sense, ice powers, intangible, invisible, working on duplication, overshadow people, my ghostly wail, and there's more but I don't remember them off the top of my head," Danny replied. Maddie rose an eyebrow at Jack, and he understood her silent message. She was surprised at how many powers he had, especially since he rarely used powers towards them.

"Many ghosts have some sort of obsession, something that keeps them going," Maddie said, beginning to pace at the foot of the lab table Danny was strapped to. "What's yours?"

Danny thought for a moment.

"Protecting my loved ones and my hometown," was his response.

Maddie sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Jack, maybe we should take a break, study the footage we have, write down our other questions and then return in a few hours," she suggested. "We can put him in another container like the girl."

"Could we have lunch?" he asked hopefully. Maddie gave a smile and nodded.

"I'll make lunch while you put him into a little bit more comfortable cage," she said, beginning to walk up the stairs. "But not too comfortable. And bring up the video too, hun!"

"You got it baby!" Jack chirped back. Maddie smiled and went up the stairs to prepare lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is short, and the next chapter is most likely the last unless I hit a sudden burst of inspiration or realize what else I could do with this. I must admit that I really, really hate this fanfiction because I have no clue what to do. Somebody throw out something they'd like to see or something. Help me D:<br>**

* * *

><p>Jack put Danny in another container before going upstairs.<p>

"I want lunch," Dani said, breaking the silence. Danny shot her a small Look.

"Danielle, be serious."

"I am!"

Danny sighed.

"We need to find a means of escape!"

"Well, they're your parents," Dani said. "You know their inventions better than I do!"

"True," Danny sighed. "Okay, examine every inch of your box, and let's see if we can find a weak spot."

Dani nodded, smiling hopefully as she began to study her prison carefully.

* * *

><p>Maddie and Jack sat on the couch. Jack had a grilled cheese sandwich in on hand, the other writing down on a notepad that was balanced on his knee. Maddie occasionally took a bite of her sandwich, but had a laptop in her lap, doing more research on the answers Phantom had given her, desperate for a hole. Any hole. No matter how small, she was desperate for that hole in the story, the weak leg, the transparent excuse.<p>

Jack paused at the moment Phantom was explaining the jail sentence.

"Do you really think that Phantom is telling the truth?" Jack wondered. "He could always lie to us."

"But why lie about some things, but not the other?" Maddie asked back. "I can't find anything about the Circus Gothica that argues against what Phantom said. Why lie about the mayor incident? I mean...Jack there _were_ a lot of other people overshadowed. I guess...I guess it's reasonable to assume that...maybe he was overshadowed."

"Or he thought the mayor was overshadowed but he wasn't!" Jack spoke up, grinning as he rapidly wrote those two things down. Maddie smiled at her husband. He wasn't the brightest, but he certainly had his moments. "Phantom did say that he thought we were overshadowed!"

"That's a good possibility," she replied. "Phantom probably just assumed that he was overshadowed just like he did us."

Jack nodded, pushing play, and he continued to watch the video for a few minutes longer. He paused it again, causing Maddie to pause and glance at him.

"How many powers do you think Phantom really has?" he wondered, glancing at his list. It was an impressive list.

"I don't know," Maddie said quietly. "I'm not sure how powerful he is either, but I know he's pretty powerful. And that scares me. It really does Jack."

"It's alright, Mads, we can still catch him," he assured her. Maddie shook her head.

"That's not it, Jack. Phantom supposedly beat the Ghost King. You'd have to be powerful to do a feat like that," she sighed. "I'm...I really am hoping he's a good ghost. If this ghost is as powerful as I'm beginning to believe, than we all better really hope that is truly is good." She shuddered. "I'd hate to think of how an evil ghost would use that kind of power. I don't want to wake up and learn that he's been faking being a hero when I could have stopped him a long time ago."

"Phantom did say his obsession was protecting though," Jack spoke thoughtfully. Maddie considered this.

"Very true," she admitted. "I can't imagine any other obsession for him than fighting. That's all he seems to do, fight."

"But if that was his obsession, why would he only target ghosts?" Jack wondered, biting the top of his pencil.

"That's true," Maddie murmured.

The video ended, and Jack put his notebook down on the coffee table. Maddie folded the laptop and set it next to the notebook. She glanced at the clock.

"Danny and Jazz should be home from school shortly," she commented lightly. Jack made a hmmp noise. "Hon, why don't you put the news on? Take a little break from this?"

Jack nodded in agreement, changing it from the DVD player to the cable.

"I have an idea!" Jack said suddenly, sitting up straight. Maddie raised an eyebrow at him. "Why don't we question the girl ghost? You know, take Phantom out of the room and question the girl separately."

"Jack, that's brilliant!" Maddie exclaimed. The ghost hunters rushed to the basement, where the two ghosts were examining their blocks, obviously trying to escape. Upon noticing the ghost hunters, they stopped to stare.

Maddie picked up a Fenton Thermos and opened Danny's prison, sucking him into the thermos. Jack put on the Ghost Gauntlets before opening Dani's cube, grabbing her arm. He dragged her to the table, ignoring her squirming and light shrieks of protest and strapped her down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Danny's voice screamed from inside the thermos. Maddie glanced at it.

"I'll put him in the kitchen so that he can't hear what's going on," Maddie told Jack. He nodded as he strapped the girl in.

Maddie went up the stairs. She put the older Phantom on the kitchen table. Grabbing a post-it note, she stuck one on the thermos, with a note saying,

_Jazz and Danny,_

_Phantom's in this thermos, DO NOT let him out or you'll be grounded for a month. _

_Love, Mom_

She made sure it was on securely before walking back down into the lab. Jack had finished setting the camera back up to record the interrogation, and she was whimpering pathetically. Maddie felt a little sorry for her. She looked so cute and innocent for an evil little sister of a horrible ghost.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked, glancing worriedly at the medical equipment. Jack motioned to Maddie that he started recording.

"Nothing, if you answer our questions," Maddie replied, giving her a small glare. She shined the light in her eyes. "Let's start with a simple question. Do _you_ know who you were before you died?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

><p><strong>*slowly pushes chapter here and sulks away into the night*<strong>

* * *

><p>Danny banged against the walls of the thermos. It was cramped, and he was panicking. What were they going to do to Dani!?<p>

Oh God. Oh _God_ what if they were going to dissect her!?

He began to pray that Jazz would return home soon. This was nerve-wrecking, the wait unbearable. Rationally, he figured that they were just interrogating her, but he couldn't help but fear that they would begin to dissect her shortly afterwards.

He banged harder against the container, hoping Jazz would enter, or that he would fall on the ground and release himself.

* * *

><p>"All I know is that my name was Danielle, and that...that I basically never had a home," she said, wincing at the bright light. She was more nervous than Danny, shaking and unused to the kind of situation. Vlad had never interrogated her, nor ever really was mean or tortured her. He did <em>use<em> her, and then tried to melt her, but past that, he had never done anything along this line.

"You and Phantom were orphans?" Maddie questioned. Dani paused before the lie they had told them clicked.

"Yeah. You could say that. I was...I was never expected, and Da-_our_ parents couldn't accept who he was, and so we were both basically left to fend for ourselves," she slowly lied. Was that the right thing to say? She was unsure, and she was scared. This was all so new, she never even mentally prepared for something like this. What if they caught her in a lie? Would they dissect her?

Dani hoped that Jazz would come home soon to help, or that Danny could release himself.

The Fenton adults looked a tad sad for them, but they heavily masked it. They couldn't let their emotions get to them. The siblings...

They reminded them too much of Danny and Jazz than they'd like to admit. Maddie couldn't help but wonder why they weren't accepted by their parents, and she was sorry that they had to go through that. Perhaps that's what led to their death? Being homeless, dying on the streets. Their bodies possibly never buried, and the two roaming Amity Park in a false sense of being a hero while no longer having to worry about most human things, like having food or a place to sleep.

"Do you protect Amity Park too?" Jack questioned. For now, he and Maddie had agreed to humor the two, for the sake of getting answers.

"No, I don't actually," Dani admitted, slowly processing her emotions before she could put them into words. "I mean, I'm perfectly capable of saving people, and myself, it's just that...I just want to explore, you know? I've never really had a life or any freedom, the choices and options to just go and be my own person, to see the world. I wanna know and learn everything I can. Maybe after a bit, I'll help Danny, but for now, I just want to do my own thing."

She was. She was perfectly capable of saving others, and herself. Danny had saved her the first time, and another time, but Dani had gotten herself out of many pickles.

The light was flashed into her eyes again, and she squirmed. As she squirmed, she realized something. She could move more than she thought.

"Can you _please_ move that light from my eyes?" she complained. "I can't think with that in my face."

Maddie nudged Jack, and he reluctantly moved it. Dani blinked, and she glanced up at the two with lightly teared up eyes (from the irritation at the light) and let everything focus. She glanced down at herself, and as she figured/felt, she had no binds on her legs due to cooperation.

Her eyes lightly wandered to the bind across her. It was a buckle, and it glowed to signal that she couldn't phase through it, but she had an idea.

"What was that?" she asked aloud. The Fenton adults gave her a weird look.

"What are you talking about?" Maddie asked her, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, you probably didn't hear," Dani played it off like a pro. Living on the streets did improve one's acting skills. "Ghosts have much better hearing than humans. I thought I heard somebody rummaging in that giant thing on the roof."

"The OP-Center!" Jack cried out, and he immediately began to run up towards it. Maddie looked a bit bewildered, but she stayed where she was, and Dani cursed mentally. She needed Maddie to leave.

"You really think that he could actually handle himself if somebody was actually up there?" Dani questioned. Maddie gave her a suspicious look, and she slowly moved to the door. Flickering a light, a hum was heard, and a ghost shield was up around the lab to prevent Dani from phasing out.

Once Maddie had left the room, Dani bent her knees, placing her feet on the table and pushing herself up a bit. Giving a small grumble, she moved up a few inches, enough to wiggle her arms out, and she undid the buckle. She gave a satisfied smile, and she turned human before jumping off, and scrambling to leave the ghost shield. Once past the barrier, she immediately changed back, and she turned invisible and moved to find the thermos. She couldn't remember where Maddie said she was going to put him.

Checking out the living room, she saw no trace, but the thermos caught her eye as she floated towards the kitchen.

She almost screeched to a halt when, almost suddenly, Jack came into view, sitting at the table with the thermos with some milk and cookies.

"Well, I didn't see anybody," Maddie said slowly, coming back downstairs. "She was just trying to distract us."

"I knew we couldn't trust her," Jack grumbled. Maddie lovingly patted her shoulder as she came up to him. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Probably trying to escape."

"All part of the job, dear. She couldn't have escaped the lab, though. I put up the ghost shield," she told him. Jack grinned.

"That's why I love ya, baby."

They exchanged a quick kiss before heading back to the lab. The thermos was left alone, and Dani hesitantly floated near it, and she glanced at the note before picking it up.

"Jazz?" Danny's voice came through.

"No, it's me," Dani spoke to it, her tone hushed and nervous. "I got out."

"Dani!? Oh, thank god. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I'm going to let you out, and then we need to leave."

"No, just go! Let me out in a bit, once they discover you're gone, they're-"

"SHE'S GONE!"

Dani jumped a bit at the shouting.

"Locking down the ghost shield!"

"...going to put down the ghost shield, and we wouldn't be able to escape, even as humans..."


End file.
